bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Doomsday
Countdown to Doomsday is the 36th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on November 12th, 2011. Plot Wiseman finally decides to rise to the final stage of his plan, becoming the Nonet Bakugan more powerful after every battle, and with the stolen Battle Suits and the evil Mechtogan by their side, they are ready to face the Battle Brawlers. Meanwhile, the Battle Brawlers are analyzing the recollected data about the Nonet Bakugan, the evil Mechtogan, the stolen Battle Suits, and Wiseman himself, but they don't have enough information, so they decide to look for information from anyone they can ask. While they do this, Wiseman and the other Nonet Bakugan are getting ready for their battle against the Brawlers, but still they are not sure of trusting the evil Mechtogan. However, their leader, Betadron, doesn't really care of entrusting the evil Mechtogan, as long as he can destroy Drago, he will take any risk. After a long time searching, Skytruss and Orbeum locate Wiseman and alert the other Brawlers about him. When the two sides finally met, a great Bakugan battle engages using everything they got. Both sides are pushing themselves to the limit, but Wiseman and the Nonets summon the evil Mechtogan to help them destroy their enemy. The evil Mechtogan easily defeat the opposing bakugan with a single blow, and when everything seems lost, they combine to form the deadly Mechtavius Destroyer. Seeing no choice, Dan decides to summon their ultimate battle machine, Dragonoid Destroyer, who quickly starts to batttle against his "brother" with everything he has. Unfortunately, Dragonoid Destroyer isnt powerful enough to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer this time, so Mechtavius Destroyer focus all of his energies into a final blow and apparently defeats Dragonoid Destoyer, draining all his remaining energy. Before leaving, Mechtavius Destroyer makes a horrible proposal; the Brawlers must get rid of their partner Bakugan, if they do it before they return, only the Brawlers will be destroyed, but if they don't, the entire population of the Earth will be annihilated. After saying this, Mechtavius Destroyer vanishes alongside the Nonets and Wiseman, leaving the Brawlers in big trouble. Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Radizen *Jaakor *Roxtor *Reptak *Orbeum *Skytruss *Betadron *Kodokor *Mutabrid *Spatterix *Balista *Worton *Stronk *Tremblar *Luxtor *Jetro *Gren Combinations Seen *Aeroblitz *Betakor *Magmafury *Gliderak *Scorptak *Volkaos Battle Suits Seen *Defendtrix *Doomtronic *Blasterate *Combustoid *Clawbruk *Fortatron Mechtogan Seen *Coredegon *Slycerak *Mandibor *Exostriker Mechtogan Destroyer Seen *Dragonoid Destroyer *Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia *Wiseman called Spatterix and Stronk Baku Sky Raiders, but they are actually BakuFusion Bakugan. *This episode marks the first victory of Wiseman against the Brawlers since he lost many battles from the previous episodes. Gallery Snapshot 3 (11-6-2011 2-43 PM).png Snapshot 4 (11-6-2011 2-44 PM).png CTD1.JPG CTD2.JPG CTD3.JPG CTD4.JPG CTD5.JPG CTD6.JPG CTD7.JPG CTD8.JPG DCombustoid1.png WortonandBalista.png FortatronandClawbrukPWNED.png DFortatron1.png KodokorFortatronbakuform.png BetadronCombustoidbakuform.png MutabridClawbrukbakuform.png ReptakDragounite.png Tremblarcombatmode.png BetakorduoandMarucho.png Betakortwirly.png Gliderakattack.png Glideraksplitting.png Magmafurytrio.png MechtaviusMechtogan.png Mandiborcloseup.png F. Drago.jpg Coredegonactivate.png Slycerakattack.png Coredegonactivate2.png Mechtaviusshield.png 1402.JPG 1400.JPG 1403.JPG 1404.JPG 1405.JPG 1406.JPG 1408.JPG 1407.JPG MutabridClawbrukballform.png KodokorFortatronballform.png KodokorFortatronbakuform2.png Doomtronicattacked.png Mutabridscan.png Balistascan.png Betadronscan.png Tremblarscan.png Wortonscan.png Kodokorscan.png Clawbrukscan.png Combustoidscan.png Fortatronscan.png 416.jpg 415.jpg 418.jpg 414.jpg 411.jpg 409.jpg 408.jpg 407.jpg Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge